breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Better Call Saul (episode)
: ll Saul |episode = 8 |image = BB_208_S.jpg |runtime=47 minutes |airdate = April 26, 2009 |writer = Peter Gould |director = Terry McDonough |previous = |next = |season = 2 |gallery = Better Call Saul |synopsis = When Badger finds himself in trouble with the law, Walt and Jesse seek the legal advice of a shady attorney, Saul Goodman. The DEA believe they may have finally caught up with the elusive 'Heisenberg.' Hank returns to Albuquerque, but his troubled mental state and demeanor cause Marie to worry. |viewers = 1.04 million }} "Better Call Saul" is the eighth episode of the second season of Breaking Bad and the fifteenth episode altogether. Summary Teaser The episode opens with Badger siting at a bus stop. A nerdy guy sits down on the bench and asks him if he's selling. Badger almost immediately laughs him off, convinced that the guy has to be an undercover cop: he even points out the multiple vans "inconspicuously" parked nearby and guesses that they're surveillance vehicles. The customer, somewhat annoyed with Badger's behavior, lifts his shirt to show that he's not wearing a wire as Badger suspects, and almost starts to walk away before Badger apologizes. Still, Badger explains that he can't sell to the guy, because there's no way to be sure that he isn't a cop. So the customer explains that a cop can't deny that he's a cop if you ask him directly, saying "it's in the Constitution". Delighted, Badger asks him if he's a cop. The customer says "no", the two make a deal for some blue meth, and the customer starts to walk away. A split second later, the customer suddenly turns around and pulls out a gun and badge, arresting Badger on the spot. Act I Jesse Pinkman and Jane Margolis are cozily lazing on his apartment floor — he doesn’t have a bed yet — but she abruptly leaps up when he suggests they smoke pot. As she dresses, Jane explains she’s been in recovery for 18 months. Marie Schrader tells Walter White that she's worried about Hank. Since the Tortuga incident, he's been holed up in bed but insists he's fine. When Walt stops by to check in, Hank admits, "It's like Apocalypse Now down there," but tells Walt that seeing a shrink about the incident would kill his career. Walt suggests that Hank could talk to him about it, but Hank says that they lack "experiential overlap." Walt says that they have more in common than Hank thinks, explaining how his cancer diagnosis helped him conquer his fear of everyday life. "That's the real enemy," Walt says. "So get up, get out in the real world… and you kick that bastard as hard as you can, right in the teeth." At Jesse's apartment Walt and Jesse split up $90,000. Walt, expecting more, asks Jesse about the missing money and Jesse explains that Badger hasn't put in his full amount. When Jesse calls Combo to see where Badger is, his friends tell him that after Jesse's use of the ATM incident to inspire fear as Walt had suggested in the previous episode, the guys had been too scared to come to Jesse with the news that Badger had been arrested. Act II Pulling himself together, Hank greets his DEA ABQ colleagues with an enthusiastic "Honey, I'm home!" After settling in for a bit, Hank learns from Steven Gomez that Badger was picked up with the blue meth that Hank is so interested in. The two decide to head to the Albuquerque police station to join the APD for the questioning. Detective Getz, the undercover cop who busted Badger, tries to convince Badger that his troubles will disappear if he gives up his supplier. Before Badger responds, in pops Saul Goodman, a wisecracking criminal attorney whose television ads proclaim, "I fight for YOU, Albuquerque!" Saul shoos Getz out of the room with several insults directed at Getz' young age and discusses Badger's charges, pausing to acknowledge a clerical error that made him mix up two case files. He hands Badger a card with his retainer fee written on the back. When he spots Hank and Gomez, Saul is convinced that the DEA must be interested in Badger only if they think he can lead them to bigger fish. Walt and Jesse go later that day Saul's strip mall office. Walt is hesitant, telling Jesse they should get Badger "a real attorney." Jesse explains that Saul is exactly what they want: not a criminal lawyer (a lawyer who defends criminals), but a criminal lawyer (a lawyer who is also a criminal). Walt loses a coin toss to determine who will go inside and pay Saul his retainer fee. He introduces himself as Badger's uncle, and Saul reports that the DEA wants Badger to lead them to a mystery man named Heisenberg. Citing rumors that Heisenberg's associate crushed a man's head with an ATM, Walt asks if Badger should fear reprisals if he snitches. "The guy who got his head smooshed used to be a client of mine. His wife killed him," Saul replies. He plans to get Badger "singing like a canary." Walt tries to convince Saul that Badger shouldn't give up Heisenberg, but Saul insists on getting a deal for Badger, and finally gets up to show Walt the door. "Ten thousand dollars," Walt blurts out before succumbing to a coughing fit. He doesn't want Saul to throw the case, but "no talking to the DEA," he says. Moments later in Jesse's car, Walt tells Jesse that Saul kicked him out of the office for trying to bribe him. Act III That night, Jesse and Walt wearing their ski masks, kidnap Saul as he's leaving work, and haul him in the RV to a freshly dug shallow grave. "This afternoon, an associate of ours offered you ten thousand dollars," Jesse tells him. "You shoulda taken it." Saul informs them that he doesn't take bribes from strangers. Jesse, gun aimed at Saul, instructs him to give Badger "the best legal representation ever," but says that Saul is dead if anyone snitches to the DEA. "Why don't you just kill Badger?" Saul asks. Jesse insists that's not an option. Walt doubles over coughing, prompting Saul to recognize him. Saul instructs Walt and Jesse to remove their masks and "put a dollar in my pocket — both of you." Now protected by attorney-client privilege, they hear Saul's assessment of their situation: "Somebody’s going to prison. It's just a matter of who." Under questioning from Hank, Badger describes Heisenberg as an old bald man in his 50s or 60s. Back in Saul's office, Saul hands Walt the dossier for a bald ex-convict known as "Jimmy In-'N-Out," who will go to jail as Heisenberg for a fee. "Conscience gets expensive, doesn't it?" Saul comments when he outlines the cost: $80,000 plus a pound of meth. Act IV The next day, Albuquerque police and the DEA stake out the bus stop bench where Badger was busted. Walt and Jesse watch from a distance in Walt's car. Badger arrives on time, but Jimmy is late. Eventually a different older bald man sits next to Badger, but Badger doesn't know this isn't Jimmy. The real Jimmy sits down on a nearby bench, but Badger is busy soliciting the wrong bald guy, trying to make the deal. Walt speeds around the block to the bench and orders Jesse to intervene. After Jesse exits the car, Walt zips over to the stakeout vehicle to block their view and buy time for Jesse to redirect Badger. "Hank! I thought that was you," shouts Walt. Jesse directs Badger to the correct bench, Hank finally shoos Walt away, and Jimmy's arrest goes down as planned. Jane drops by Jesse's apartment. Locked in a kiss, the two fall onto Jesse's latest purchase: a mattress delivered earlier that afternoon. Saul visits Walt in his classroom, chiding him for being so easy to locate. Walt asks if Saul is blackmailing him, but Saul says that he isn't. Referencing The Godfather, Saul offers to play Tom Hagen to Walt's Vito Corleone. "I'm no Vito Corleone," Walt says. "No shit," Saul replies. "Right now, you're Fredo." Walt has the right product but not the right connections and strategy, which Saul can provide. "If you want to make more money, and keep the money that you make," Saul says, adding his TV flourish, "Better Call Saul!" Official Photos ep-8-1.jpg ep-8-2.jpg ep-8-3.jpg ep-8-4.jpg ep-8-5.jpg ep-8-6.jpg ep-8-7.jpg ep-8-8.jpg ep-8-9.jpg ep-8-10.jpg Trivia *This episode marks the first absence of Walter Jr.. *As the title would suggest, this episode marks the first appearance of lawyer Saul Goodman, played by Bob Odenkirk. *The title of the episode refers to the slogan used by Saul in his advertising. These are also the last words of the episode, Saul using his slogan to invite Walt to call him if he wishes to do business with him. *The bench on which Badger sits is covered with an advertisement for Saul Goodman. *When Badger is checking the area for police, he mocks that their presence is obvious in the "brown van" and "flower van." He later turned out to be correct, for when the fake Heisenberg is caught at the end of the episode, a brown van and van with a banner that says "Flowers" pull up to arrest him. *When Saul speaks in Spanish, he says "always, always, I'm a friend of the Cartel's." *The ski masks that Walt and Jesse are wearing when they kidnap Saul are the same ones they wore in the Season 1 final episode, . *Bob Odenkrik said that his favorite moment filming was when he, Bryan Cranston and Aaron Paul were out in the desert at 2 A.M. He said it was fun to be a part of the show because of all the trouble they went through to make scenes amazing. **Odenkirk also stated that he had no clue what the Spanish words he spoke meant. **He also said he enjoys scenes with fake fights or fake money the most. *While Jesse and Walt have Saul on his knees in the desert, Saul is heard uttering "it wasn't me. It was Ignacio!" and he is relieved that "Lalo" didn't send them. **The character of Nacho was introduced in the episode of Better Call Saul. This is more explicitly confirmed later in as Mike Ehrmantraut researches Nacho and confirms his first name to be Ignacio. Actor Michael Mando has confirmed that Nacho and Ignacio are the same person.http://www.vulture.com/2016/03/better-call-saul-michael-mando-nacho-dilemma.html **The character of Lalo was introduced in the episode of Better Call Saul. He is a member of the Salamanca family who was sent to Albuquerque to help Nacho run their drug dealing business. *The vehicle used by Getz and Hank for the stakeout is a 2008 Ford Taurus. *After the deal with Badger, Jimmy In-'N-Out pretty much gets straight up and puts his hands behind his head before any cops are even seen. You can hear the sirens, but it was a bit of a giveway that this was staged. *In this episode, Saul Goodman reveals that his real name is McGill. *Saul's number posted on the park bench is (505) 164-2255 (CALL). This number does not exist, as the first digit of a phone number (as well as the area code) is restricted from being a 0 or a 1. The area code 505 is an actual area code in New Mexico however. *The exterior shot of the police station is the Wilshire Community Police Station, Los Angeles, CA, and thus one of the few original scenes in the series not filmed in New Mexico. *Saul mentions having his P.I. track down Walt, foreshadowing the debut of Mike Ehrmantraut. Production Credits Starring= Starring * Bryan Cranston as Walter White * Anna Gunn as Skyler White * Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman * Dean Norris as Hank Schrader * Betsy Brandt as Marie Schrader * RJ Mitte as Walter White Jr. (credit only) |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring *Bob Odenkirk as Saul Goodman *DJ Qualls as Getz *Krysten Ritter as Jane Margolis *Matt Jones as Badger *Steven Michael Quezada as Steven Gomez |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring *Tina Parker as Francesca *Jimmy Daniels as Jimmy In-'N-Out *Shenoah Allen as Schlubby Guy #1 *Drew Pollock as Schlubby Guy #2 *Casey Cerutti as Hot Chick Cop |-| Uncredited= Uncredited *Andrea Good as Laundry Worker Filming Locations * The bench where Badger sells drugs to an undercover DEA guy doesnt exist, but the location is at 1000 Park Ave SW. This is the same location where Saul arranges the fake Heisenberg to get arrested later. (The tile art pillars can be seen in the background) Featured Music *'"Island Bounce" '''by Sleepyhouse (in a car going past during the teaser) *'"Holla Hey"' by Far East Movement (in a car going past during the teaser) *'"Unknown Track #2"' by Unknown Artist (in a car going past during the teaser) *'"Better Call Saul!"' performed by Bob Odenkirk as Saul (during Saul's TV commercial) *'"El Ruso Bailando (Original Mix)" by Santiago Deep (Jesse asking Jane out for dinner) *"Thin Man Skank"' by Lions (while Walt & Jesse test the money counter) *'"America The Beautiful"' by Pat Boone (in the reception of Saul's office) *'"Star-Spangled Banner"' by Peter Jackson (in the reception of Saul's office) *'"Banderilla"' by Calexico (as the police & DEA wait for Badger to meet Jimmy) Memorable Quotes References de:Beauftragen Sie Saul es:Better Call Saul (episodio) Category:Breaking Bad episodes Category:Season 2 episodes